Saved by the Phoenix
by redtaz
Summary: harry is abused and saved by a stranger and her friends dark dumble good voldie. sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Saved by the Phoenix.

**Authors notes: this story is about harry being abused but is saved by a stranger and her friends. Lot of OOC. Evil Dumble, Ron, Molly. Good Voldie, Snape, Minnie, Mione, Harry, Lupin and others. May have slash.**

**I own nothing apart from the characters I made up. **

"**Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

_**parseltongue**_

Chapter 1.

Harry awoke startled, he leaped out of bed. Wincing as it jolted his broken ribs and wrist. 'Surely after 15 years I would have gotten used to Vernon waking me up.' He thought with a sneer that would have made Snape proud. Quickly, he got dressed, well, as quickly as his broken bones would let him. With all his injuries he still made it down stairs and stared breakfasted before the Dursley's got downstairs.

Vernon was in a very rare mood and did not feel like hitting Harry. Harry inwardly cringed, not because he wanted to been beaten but because it would be worst later. He hoped that he would be able to finish his chores quickly and get out of the house to prolong the beating. Dudley decided that if his father was not go to hurt Harry then he would. He kicked the boy in the back of the knee. This would have caused him to fall if he had not seen it coming out of he corner of his eye and, using his seeker speed, shifted his weight to the other leg. Feeling a little put out that Harry had not fallen to his knees he swiftly punched him in the the stomach and hissed "Freak." Harry gave a small whimper at the pain from his ribs. Satisfied, Dudley waddled off to sit at the table.

Breakfast was served and Harry looked longingly at the food they had been shovelling down their throats. He was allowed to look but not allowed to eat. " Right freak," Vernon said when he was finished eating, " The chore list is on the fridge, do them and get out of the house. You are not to come back in till 10. Understand."

" Yes sir." Answered Harry quietly.

" Good, because I have someone very important coming round for dinner and you will NOT MESS IT UP!" He snarled.

Surprisingly Harry finished the long list of chores rather quickly and with out a proper punishment only a whack round the head with a frying pan for getting a bit of mud in the house. Harry sat on the swing trying to ignore the hunger pains when suddenly...

**This is my first fanfic so thanks for reading this far and sorry if its crap.**


	2. Meeting with Phoenix

# Saved by the Phoenix . #  
Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Hi," said a soft voice coming from behind him. He jumped off the swing and turned, reaching for his back pocket to grab his wand. The source of the voice raised her hands and said "Hey, easy there little guy. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Harry looked the girl up and down as if trying to decide if she was a threat or not. The girl standing in front of him had black hair that was tipped with red, she wore what looked like a dark red bikini top with a black leather jacket that only covered the top half of her torso. To complete her outfit she wore a pair of faded skinny jeans and a pair of black leather boots that came to just below her knees. Harry looked at her face and saw kindness in her piercing blue eyes but he remained weary of the girl. She sighed and sat on the other swing, turning her face to look at Harry. "Who are you? " Asked Harry who, while becoming less tense kept his hand by his wand. "I'm Phoenix but you can call me Nix." She replied with a grin. "And who are you?" After giving her a strange look Harry answered her question. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
"Well Harry, Harry Potter it's really nice to meet you." Nix held out her hand for him to shake. Instead of shaking her hand he gave her a suspicious look. All Phoenix did then was widen her grin and wiggle her fingers. Harry gave her a small smile and shook her hand. He then sat back down on the swing while keeping an eye on Phoenix whos grin seemed to shrink slightly because , what Harry didn't know, was that his overly large t-shirt had slipped, exposing a hand shaped bruise on his shoulder. Nix had seen it and she knew what it meant. Harry could no longer hold his curiosity. "Why are you talking to me?" Phoenix gave him a curious look, "why not?" She answered "you seem like a nice enough person and you looked lonely. Not too mention a bit upset. I don't like seeing people that are upset so I thought I'd see if I could help." Harry scoffed slightly and said "I doubt that you would be able to help me. Not to mention that I wouldn't be able to tell you about half the stuff bothering me."  
"Well I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that it's got something to do with Diggorys death." Before she had finished speaking Harry had jumped to his feet and had pulled out his wand to point it at Nix. Phoenix didn't even flinch as she was held at wand point, she just looked at Harry as he demanded to know how she knew about Cedric. "Well I am magical, so that might of had something to do with it." She replied with a little frown on her face. Harry ran his hand though his hair and sighed. "Great," he said sarcastically "just great. So are you here to take me to Voldemort or too spy on me for Dumbledore. Too make sure that his little weapon isn't stepping out of line?" Phoenix shocked him by laughing while clutching her sides. "I'm not going to kidnap you and I'm not here to spy on you." Calming down slightly she looked straight into Harrys eyes and said honestly "trust me, I don't work for either of those S°O°Bs." Won over by the sincerity in her voice Harry sat back down on the swing and lowered his wand. He winced as he moved too quickly and reopened a wound on his back from yesterdays beating. Nix had already guessed that Harry did not have such a great home life from the bruise on his shoulder but she bit her tongue. It might have been an accident but when she saw the blood seeping through his top she knew it was no accident.  
"Harry what's that?" She asked keeping her voice calm and her face blank, knowing that if the boy was being abused looking angry and shouting would most likely scare him off. "What's what?" Asked Harry, looking genuinely puzzled. "On your back little one, what is on your back?" Harrys eyes widened slightly as he realized what was talking about.  
"It's n-nothing." He stuttered trying to hide his back from view. Nix sighed and shook her head.  
"If you're going to lie to me at least make it believable. Now, please let me look at your back. I might be able to help with it." Harry looked unsure but after being given the puppy eyes he slowly turned round. Nix took hold of the bottom of his top and started to lift it. Harry moved as if to stop her but held himself back. When she had finished lifting his top she had to hold back a gasp. His back was in tatters. There was a crisscross of wounds with a lot of different types, some were wide open, some were infected, some were healing and the rest were scars. This was not a one time thing. Harry sat there rather uncomfortable as Phoenix inspected his back, he kept an eye out to make sure no one could see them. His back started too tingle as she muttered words in Latin. After a few more minutes Nix lowered his top and told him that his back was healed apart from the scars. "Because I'm guessing that this happens often so I'll save you the need to explain how the scars disappeared." She patted him on the shoulder as he moved to look at her. "Your too skinny." Nix said standing up. "I'm gonna buy you some chips." She grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the park gate. "I can't take money off you." Harry protested. "Your not. Your taking food." With a laugh Harry followed the strange woman from the park.

# Therefore proving you should always feed your children to stop them following strange people from the park. Sorry that this chapter took so long. Oh and thanks for the review Leather Dragon I think I've done what you said but there's most likely some mistakes still in there. 


End file.
